The present invention relates to optically active (R)-1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethylamine, which is a novel compound as an important intermediate for medicines and agricultural chemicals.
Optically active 1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethylamine is an important intermediate for medicines and agricultural chemicals. It corresponds to a partial structure of Sch-350634 as a CCR5 antagonist against Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) (see WO 00/66558). J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 105, pp. 1578–1584 (1983) discloses a process for producing optically active (S)1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethylamine from its racemic mixture using L-N-acetylleucine as a resolution agent.